Love of a Loveless Goddess
by bloodstainedlove
Summary: Everyone's favorite gang gets invited to the dark tornament. When they meet someone that just might change there minds about there 'world saving' jobs. And what does this have to do with hiei? Lets find out... Hiei X OC Kurama X OC
1. And So We Meet

**Hi This is my first fic and I hope there wont be too much bashing. Flame me if need be. Crosses fingers **

**Enjoy! Hiei/OC Kurama/OC…**

**Love of a loveless Goddess**

"Hello and welcome to the Corner Café. My name is Kisa and I will be your server today." You yawn, running your fingers thru your shoulder length brown hair and surveying the four boys in front of you with your chocolate brown eyes.

"What kind of lame name is Corner Café?" asked one of the boys with slicked back black hair.

"I only work here" you answered emotionlessly.

"And you should be happy about it." Said a plump red headed woman, Kira your boss. "With your crime record I'm still surprised I gave you a job."

"Great" you mumble and the four boys order drinks. You turn to go fill there orders when some one walked through the door and takes one glance at you.

"Look. The Freak works here." Said the blond to her friends.

You turn and glare at her. Then you smile bitterly. "Hello Muffy." You disappear into the kitchen and return with the boys drinks. Muffy and her crew were trying to flirt with them. You decided to be a good girl and save them. You walk over and put the drinks on the table being careful to whack Muffy with the platter.

"Hey. Watch out" she yelled.

"I'm sorry" you say with a smile "But could you stop scaring away my costumers." You point to a table across the room. She glared at you and stalked of

"Thanks." Said one of the boys with red hair and emerald eyes. "My names Kurama, this is Yusuke." He pointed to the boy with the slicked back hair. "Kuwabara," He pointed to a boy with orange hair. "And Hiei." He pointed to a

boy with black hair that deified all laws of gravity.

There names were familiar.

"Kisa-" something hard hit you in the back of the head and you were suddenly covered in soda. You turned to see Muffy turn the other way. You clenched your fist and started towards her.

"KISA!" Kira shouted "She's not worth it." You sigh and turn back to the boys.

"So you're Team Urameshi?" they stared at you "I'll take that as a yes. You were amazing last year." You pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards so your chin was resting on the back.

"I thought only demons followed the Tournament," said Kurama.

"Do you think you're the only demons in human world? Don't worry Koenma knows." You smile.

"Your covered with soda," Kira pointed out as she picked up there empty glasses.

You shrugged "It's better then being covered in blood." She nodded and walked away.

"So are you competing or just watching?" asked Yusuke

"I'm competing. Are you?"

"No but we might go to watch." Answered Kurama.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I still have to work. Can I get you something to eat?"

**(A/N) That's it. So no with the flames! Er I mean reviews. 0.0**

**Your new authoress Blood S.L.**


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later

You and a much younger and thinner Kira, the only fighters left on your boat.

'Kisa!' You turn to see Kurama, Yuskey, Kuwabara, and Hiei walking towards you.

"Hi. I thought you weren't competing."

"So did we but we were invited."

Suddenly the room grew quiet and everyone looked the door, a girl walked thru the hotel lobby. Her bloodstained cloak swayed behind her. Her silver hair fell to her feet and her dark blue eyes were cold and emotionless. A large black panther walked by her side. She stopped and turned her head and scanned the crowd. Her eyes stopped on hiei and a look of surprise and anger appeared on her face. It quickly was replaced by the same emotionless mask she had walked in with. She looked forward walking out of the room. You turned and caught hiei looking away, a look of slight confusion on his face.

"Who was that?" asked kurama when everyone started talking again.

"Mahiru," said a voice from behind you. You turn to see James, your team leader. "She is as bad as they get. She killed everyone on her boat even her teammates. She has control of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame but it makes Hiei's look like a parlor trick. She has no loyalties and will kill anyone and everyone in her way. Now get some sleep. Your first match is tomorrow and you need to be well rested." With that we all went our sprat ways. Sleep was out of the question. You were to busy worrying about what tomorrow would bring.

That Night

Mahiru's P.O.V.

"Did you see him?" asked Mahiru. "Yes milady." The midnight black panther was lying on the foot of her mistress's bed. "Excuse my bluntness milady but you are notorious for being a cold blooded killer. Why destroy it all on this one boy."

Mahiru sighed. "Now Kaila, you weren't there." she sighed again. "and then the first time I saw him" she fell back on the bed.

#flashback#

A 5 year old Mahiru was kneeling on a marble floor in front of a large oak door. Two men were sitting in front of a monitor.

"Are you certain you found the other one?" A man she recognized as Jamaal, her tormenter said. She lived in a large house in a small room she rarely left for it was locked. Her whole life she had been tormented and tortured by everyone. She had no name and was referred to as "it". She had never been outside except before they had taken her. All she knew of her past was that she where half ice half fire demon. Her mother had been a Koorime. Her name was Rui. She also knew that there was one other "it" and that it was a boy.

"Yes" the other man replied. "We have slipped a tracker into his cloak and the only whey to destroy it is to destroy this computer."

"Once this thing is caught we will kill it and that girl. Then they can't disgrace the fire clans name any longer." Jamaal smirked.

_They are going to kill me!? Not if I could help it. If they didn't find this boy then I will be safe! So all I have to do was destroy this computer. What was a computer anyway? I wander if it burns. Yes I can do that and if it doesn't burn I can freeze it. _She thought. Being locked in a room for years she got bored and found she could freeze things with a flick of her hand, and produce fire from her palm.

The men moved so she could see the monitor. A boy was leaning over a stream in the middle of a forest. He was about your age and was wearing a shabby black cloak and baggy black pants. His hair was raven black and defied all laws of gravity. To her surprise the picture moved. The boy looked up and she gasped. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and hoped the men hadn't heard her. His eyes were large and a deep crimson. Just like her. But he was different her whole life she had been called an ugly waste of space. He was _not_ ugly.

The picture disappeared suddenly. She wished it hadn't. She took a moment and memorized him, sitting there on the stream bank, implanting it forever in her mind. She never wanted to forget it. And then and there she decided to protect him. She would not let him end up like her. Even if it killed her he would not end up like her

#end of flashback#

Next Day

Kuwabara yawned. "I don't see the point in watching the matches. It's not like were going to fight today."

"We have to get to get an idea of what we are up against." answered Kurama. "And I would like to see this Mahiru fight."

"It's probably all talk" Hiei commented. "She will most likely a disappointment."

"Hiei's jealous that someone's rep is worse then his!?" asked Yuskey in mock surprise.

"Watch it detective" growled Hiei.

"Hey guys!" It was Kisa. She walked over to stand next to kurama. "get any sleep?" she asked stifling a yawn.

"No" answered Kurama and gave her a very warm smile. She blushed a bit.

"Are you fighting today?" she asked.

"No were just sizing up the competition" answered Kurama "are you?"

"Yes. I'm a little nervous though." She looked more then a little nerves. "Well I've got to go" but before she could leave a hush fell over the crowd. Walking towards them was a girl with short slightly spiked light purple hair and bubblegum pink eyes. She was wearing dark blue fighting kimono. She had a board look in her eyes and was talking to a large black panther at her side.

"Let then stair. Why should I care?" the girl was saying.

"But milady couldn't you look a little more…. Intimidating?" said, to everyone's surprise, the panther.

"Now, now Kaila you know intimidation is over rated." She smirked. "I'm going for small and innocent but it seems everyone has heard of me." She sighed and caught sight of the boys and Kisa. She gave then a wide smile and made her way over to them.

"Hello. My name is…"

"Mahiru!" came a male from behind them. Mahiru turned and a look of hatred came over her face

" Jamaal" she whispered.


End file.
